When it Rains it Pours
by Ishida Takeru
Summary: Chapter seven is now up!! Sheesh, its getting long. Anywho, Takeru thinks about what has happened to him previously, and makes up his mind to do something about it.
1. The Rain

I had originally started to write this to become a different fic entirely. But, then I read the part I had written, and well it went with the story that I suddenly wanted to write. I don't own Digimon, and this is a Shonen-ai fic. You have been warned. This may be slightly AU/OOC, but just barely. It's a ___keru. ^_^ I don't want to ruin the story.   
  
  
  
vvvvvvvvvv  
**When it Rains it Pours.**  
**By: Ishida Takeru**  
  
  
Takeru stared at the ceiling a small frown etched across his features. He wasn't in the greatest of moods. In reality, he didn't know exactly what had happened. The truth of it, it was probably something stupid and childish. He tried to remember the previous day's incident.  
  
  
_~Flashback~  
_  
It was Sunday, but it was far from being sunny. A large storm had moved in the day before leaving the streets slick from a constant downpour. Takeru had woken up early to get ready, his mother had agreed to let him stay the whole week with his brother and father. Takeru was ecstatic, it had been a long time since he was able to spend time with both of them. It was either one or the other.  
  
"Do you have everything?" His mother asked from the kitchen.  
  
Takeru sighed, sometimes his mother could be so annoying. "You asked me that five minutes ago."  
  
"I just want to make sure."  
  
"I know, I know." Takeru mumbled swinging the duffle bag onto a shoulder. "I'm going to go now."  
  
"I'm sorry I can't take you, but I have to run to work."  
  
"It's okay, it's not like I haven't taken the bus before." Takeru said opening the door. "See you in a week!" With that said he closed the door behind him and headed down the stairs of the apartment building.  
  
Takeru was greeted by a strong gust of wind as he moved out of the building. Clouds hung over the city like the feeling of death over a mortuary. The sun was kept prisoner behind an army of stormclouds. The rain stopped only momentarily, before continuing it's attempt to flood the city.  
  
"Nice day." Takeru mumbled as he ran down the sidewalk to the bus stop. It took about an hour to get to his brother's apartment. Sometimes Takeru wondered why he never walked there. Maybe it was the fact that it was raining.  
  
Takeru whistled a bit as he was let off in front of the apartment building. It was going to be a great week. He hadn't even seen his brother for a week. Which was, in his opinion, far too long.   
  
Takeru waited by the elevator for a few moments, the time moving slowly. After about five minutes he had given up on the elevator and started up the flights of stairs. A thousand stairs later he had reached the floor his brother resided on. "It sure seemed like a thousand steps." Takeru mumbled as he knocked on the door. No answer.  
  
He knocked again.  
  
Still, there was no answer. What could be going on? He had told them he was coming, hadn't he? Of course he had, his brother was probably just asleep. Or maybe he had the radio up too long, or he was practicing in his room.   
  
He knocked again.  
  
Nothing, this was getting weird. What was going on? Did they forget? No way, his brother was probably picking up groceries, and forgot about the time. That had to be it. That was the only answer.  
  
An hour passed.  
  
Okay, so he was really late. Maybe he got stuck in some flood, or something. Takeru shook his head at that notion. It wasn't raining that hard was it? No, of course not. What else could it be. A run in with Jun? That would eat up an hour.  
  
Another hour gone by.  
  
This was getting strange. Although his brother wasn't the best with being places on time. This was far from his usual lateness. Had he forgotten that he was going to stay there? Was that the truth? HE had been brushed off for some reason or another.  
  
It was four hours later when his father got home. Yamato, had still yet to make an appearance, it had dawn on Takeru that maybe he had forgotten, or just didn't care enough to remember. "Hey, Dad....."  
  
"Takeru, what are you doing out here? Didn't Yamato answer the door?" His father asked.  
  
Takeru grumbled something under his breath before answering. "No, he wasn't home."  
  
"How long have you been out here?"  
  
"About four hours."   
  
"If I would have known Yamato wasn't going to be here, I would have dropped off a key or something..."  
  
"It's okay, Dad. I thought he was going to be here too." Takeru sighed as he followed him into the house. The whole situation was really bothering him.  
  
"I have some extra work to finish, I'll be in my room."  
  
"Okay, Dad." Takeru said flopping onto the couch, there was really nothing to do if his brother wasn't there. Of course, the time he sat there didn't make him any happier. His brother had forgotten about it, that's why he wasn't there. At least, he could have left a note or called or something.   
  
An hour passed.  
  
Takeru shifted the way he was laying across the couch. Man, there was nothing to do. He had started to clean his father's apartment, but soon gave up when something on one of the dishes began to stare at him. Now, the only thing he was doing was watching the television. Unfortunately, nothing good was on. It always seems when you're not busy, nothing good ever comes on.  
  
An hour passed.  
  
Takeru rolled onto his belly yawning widely. The television had long ago been abandoned for the radio. Of course, the same song seemed to come on every hour. It was some song by Asterix-1-. Takeru had long forgotten it's name.  
  
An hour passed.  
  
Takeru turned and stared at the clock. It was seven, and his brother had still not showed up. Takeru sighed, his brother wasn't going to show up. What was going on? This wasn't very good, it wasn't the fact that he didn't show yet, but the fact that he didn't even call.  
  
An hour passed.  
  
The door slowly opened as Yamato pushed his way through the door. "I'm home." Yamato glanced around the room, sitting his things in the corner. "Takeru?"  
  
On the couch Takeru was staring at him. It wasn't just a stare, if it was anybody else Yamato would think it was a glare. "You're late."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
Takeru folded his arms. "That I was coming over, say around two."  
  
Yamato eyes widened as he realized what had happened. "I got the days mixed up, I'm sorry."  
  
"How could you get the days mixed up!? I told you this morning."  
  
"I'm sorry, I was really busy and I totally forgot."  
  
"You always forget." Takeru said before adding. "Some brother."  
  
Yamato stared at Takeru. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"That you're a horrible brother!"  
  
Yamato took a step backwards. He felt like he was just shoot by a Sherman tank. Takeru couldn't mean it, could he? Was he horrible brother? "I'm sorry I forgot! Okay, My mind was just occupied!" He knew he shouldn't be shouting back, but that's just how it came out.  
  
"You always have other things on your mind!" Takeru yelled running into a bedroom.  
  
vvvvvvvvvv  
  
To make a long story short, they didn't talk the rest of the night. Nor, did they talk all morning. At the moment, they both needed time to cool down. It would have been easier if it wasn't raining. With the rain pouring from the heavens, neither of them could get out of the house.  
  
"I'm going, anyway." Takeru mumbled as he picked up his coat. "I'm going to go to Hikari-chan's" He announced to nobody in particular. She was his best friend after all, she would have some way to cheer him up, or something.  
  
As Takeru stepped out side he was met with a strong gust of wind, it was still pouring. There's a saying 'When it rains, it pours.' If they were talking about the weather or not, it really didn't matter, because it was pouring. By the time he finally made it to Hikari's house he was soaked from head to toe. He knocked a few times, before Taichi finally opened the door.  
  
"Hey, Takeru."  
  
"Hi, Taichi-san. Is Hikari-chan home?"  
  
"Yeah, she's in her room talking to Daisuke."  
  
"Oh." Takeru mumbled.   
  
"But, I'm sure they wouldn't mind you barging in. Friends do that."  
  
Takeru nodded as he entered the house and headed back to Hikari's room. He brought his hand up to knock, but the door was already open. Takeru shrugged a bit as he pushed open the door. "Hikari-chan, I just stopped by to--"  
  
Takeru eyes widened at what he saw. There was Hikari kissing Daisuke. At first he was sure his eyes were playing tricks on him. Hikari just looked like she was kissing him. Unfortunately their sudden blushing faces smashed that thought to pieces.  
  
"Takeru!" Hikari said hopping to her feet. "What are you doing here."  
  
"I could ask you the same." Takeru mumbled. "It's okay, I know when I'm not wanted. And I now know when I'm being used." Takeru stormed out of the Yagami residence, leaving a bewildered Taichi staring out the open door.  
  
vvvvvvvvvv  
  
Takeru ran through the pouring down rain. His breath swirled into small clouds as his feet slammed against the wet pavement. He had no idea where he was running to, he hardly knew he was running in the first place. In two days, his relationships with both his brother and Hikari had been washed away. He knew he could salvage them, but did he want to? He wasn't so sure anymore. It seemed like everything in his life was taken away. Sure, he put on a cheerful exterior, he had to. He had to keep the pain bottled up somehow. Back when he was eight, he cried a lot. They all thought it was because he was scared. But, how could a scared little kid stand up to Pinnochiomon like he did. That wasn't the reason he cried. He cried because he was separated. Yes, he had his brother with him for a while, but he didn't have his parents. And eventually, his brother left to. Taken away, just like everything in his life. Hikari had played with his feelings, taken away his self-esteem. Leaving him to fumble over her almost as badly as Daisuke pined for her.   
  
Takeru's mind was swirling like the clouds above him. Nothing was right anymore, everything was left. Or had left.  
  
Crash.  
  
Takeru hit the ground, next to the person he had crashed into. "Gomen." he muttered.  
  
"Takeru?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Ken. I didn't mean to crash into you. I was just trying to get away."  
  
Ken stared a few moments. "By running into people. You know you're going to get sick, if you stay out here too long."  
  
"Maybe, but I don't feel like going to my brother's....and my Mom isn't home."  
  
"Well, then you're just have to come inside my place. Getting sick isn't the best thing to do on the weekend."  
  
vvvvvvvvvv  
  
Okay, I decided to do this in two parts. Because, I haven't posted anything in such a long time. I really hope you all know what kind of fic this is. o.o; Oh..and Asterix, was the group that Maeda Ai sung in before she voiced Mimi. As usual please review. I need them to fuel my writing. o.o; Since I haven't written anything in such a loooooong time. But, hey..this is something. And this coupling has really grown on me for some reason. It's like what happens if you lock two bishounens in a room. After one hour they start complimenting each other. After five hours they share their angsty pasts. And after seven hours they're making out. x_x Okay, so I made that up...but anyways I digress...REVIEW!  
And I made myself this little challenge. I plan on writing plausible fics for every human couplings. Whoo, its gonna take some time. But I'll do it eventually! What else, what else...Did I mention how much I like this coupling? Err...yeah...if anyone draws me an extra spiffy pic.of this coupling....I'll write them a story, on anything. I'd even write a ::gasp:: Taiora. -_-;  
  
  
  
  
Now, because Fanfiction.et wouldn't let me upload I bring to you.  
  
**"All I Needed to Know, I Learned from Digimon"  
  
**1) If things look bad. Piyomon *must* digivolve!  
2) You can wear shorts any season and not be cold.  
3) Gloves, they go with everything.  
4) Hats, they go with everything.  
5) If you have a plan, don't use it. Somehow not having a plan works better.  
6) Hairgel. Buy lots of it.  
7) To get rid of annoying girls...tell them you have a present then hop in the van and speed off!  
8) Big hair is good for hiding things in. ::nods:: I bet Taichi has a microwave in his hair.  
9) Change is good. Changing your hair to a weird orange afro, is bad.  
10) Don't make fun of the hat!  
11) When confronted with a villian, put your hand on your hip. Laugh, then beat the crap out of them.  
12) Togemon needles don't make good toothpicks.  
13) Zudomon is not a turtle, or a dog, or a fish. He's just confused.  
14) You can be allergic to everything, it just takes practice.  
15) Learn to swim. Trying to save a drowning eight year old is hard enough, but saving yourself too..  
16) Taichi's hair. Ninth wonder of the world?  
17) You can never wash your glasses too many times.  
18) Macaroni and Cheese. Food of the Gods.  
19) Frozen shorts. They're perfect after being thawed!  
20) Patamon is not a potroast, or a flying pig, or a gerbil. He's just confused.  
  
  
Okay, that's it for now. I was just bored waiting for that dumb confirmation e-mail to come in. Oh well. This'll be posted soon enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Clouds

Yahooey, second part.  I actually plan on making this a series...I hope.  
  
Takeru   You hope.  You say that about a lot of fics.  Then they sit half done for months.  
  
Shhhh.  Leave me lone.  Okie, now as I was saying this isShonen-ai.  If ya don't like it, don't read it.  If you read the first part you know the pairing.  This part also has a bit of Kensuke and some Daikari.  Whoopey dee.  As always read and review. Read the first part...if you don't yuo'll be lost.  
  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
**When it Rains it Pours: II  
**By: Ishida Takeru  
  
  
        "Well, then you're just have to come inside my place.  Getting sick isn't the best thing to do on the weekend."  
  
        Takeru blinked a few times.  Ken had always been, well antisocial.  "Okay...."  It wasn't polite to refuse an invitation.  Takeru followed Ken up towards his apartment.  He hadn't been inside the apartment, so he was wondering what he would see.  For some reason he was expecting a ton of high price equipment.     
  
        "What were you doing out there, anyway?"  
  
        Takeru blinked out of his thoughts.  "Running."  
  
        "That much was obvious."  
  
        Takeru did his best to grin the comment off.  He really couldn't tell if Ken was being sarcastic, or was trying to crack a joke.  "Well, it's really a long story..."  
  
        Ken pushed the door open to his apartment.  "And you probably don't want to talk about it."  
  
        Takeru considered the comment for a few moments.  "I was actually looking for someone to talk to.  Of course, that just ended up making things worse."  Takeru followed Ken through the house blinking.  
  
        "How so?"  
  
        Takeru blinked a few more times as he looked around Ken's room.  It wasn't anything like he had pictured it.  He was expecting all kinds of equipment.  Nothing this bare.  "Well, I went to talk to Hikari."  Takeru let out a low sigh.  "And I walked in on her and Daisuke kissing."  
  
        Ken looked away at that.  He hadn't told anybody, but he had an interest in Daisuke.  It couldn't be called a crush, since it started with his being the Digimon Kaizer, and wanting to crush Daisuke under his boot.  "Ouch." Was all he said.  
  
        Takeru folded his arms as he leaned up against a back wall.  "And I bet, they'll expect me to grin and move on.  And be my cheerful self."  He shrugged a bit.  "Everyone seems to expect it from me."  
  
        "You don't seem to disappoint them."  
  
        Takeru frowned.  "There's more to me than just that.  I mean, I more than just a cheerful person.  Half the time it's just a front."  
  
        Ken sat down on the bed.  "I can understand that.  If you don't show that one side of you for even a moment..."  
  
        "Everyone thinks there's something wrong.  It's annoying, sometimes I wish I could just drop it entirely.  But, part of that person who I really am.  The last couple of days has been horrible as it is."  
  
        "Sometimes, you just need someone to tell your problems to."  
  
        "Like a psychiatrist.  I'm not a head case."  Takeru removed his soaked hat.  
  
        "No, you can just save your money and talk to a friend who you trust.  A friend who understands you."  
  
        "Like you?"  
  
        "What do you mean me?"  
  
        "Two plus two equals four, genius.  You talk about it, and then you mention talking to a friend who understands you.  You're that person."  
  
        "I was thinking more of somebody else."  
  
        "Did you know people are like books?"    
          
        Ken cocked an eyebrow.  "You're going off topic."  
  
        "Hear me out." Takeru said.  "See, Daisuke is a comedy.  Miyako is one of those romance novels.  And you're a mystery.  You contradict yourself all the way until the end.  And you just have to keep reading to find out the truth."  
  
        "Am I that intriguing?"  
  
        Takeru gave a small shrug. "Well,...yeah."  
  
        Ken stared towards Takeru.  He hadn't noticed the blonde all too much before.  Maybe, it was because of is fascination with Daisuke.  But, now he had.  Takeru's wet hair framed his face, a face seemingly deep in thought.  With Daisuke, Ken knew that conversation wasn't going to be a strong point.  At first he figured the same about Takeru.  But, again he was wrong.  To be truthful, he didn't have fond memories of the blonde.  The last was of their fight.  It had taken him down a couple of pegs.  
  
        "Do I have something on me?" Takeru asked blinking.  
  
        "No, I was just thinking."  
  
        "Well, since I told you my thoughts.  You get to tell me yours."  
  
        Ken folded his arms.  "When did we make this deal?"  
  
        "It's a rule."  
  
        "I'd like to see these rules."  
  
        Takeru grinned a bit.  "Give me a piece of paper, and I'll write them down for you."  
  
        Ken stood walking towards Takeru, he had no idea why he was doing it in the first place.  It just felt right, if things could feel right for him.  Ken stopped a few inches away from Takeru and leaned forward placing a hand on the wall for support.  
  
        Takeru blinked as Ken stepped up to him, he opened his mouth to question him, as the words were forming he was silenced.  Ken's lips were pressing against him.  He blinked a few times, before his eyes widened in shock.  As the kiss broke he was still blinking, trying to regain his baring.  "W-why?" he finally said.  
  
        "Two plus two is four, genius."  
  
        Takeru stared forward.  What did that have to do with anything.  In fact, what was going on.  Ken had just kissed him, but he didn't fight it.  It had to be shock, that was the only answer.  "I have to go..." he muttered making his way towards the front door.  
  
        "Takeru...I'm sorry."  Ken's apology was said to a closed door.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
        Takeru kept running back towards his fathers apartment.  What was going on, first Hikari si kissing Daisuke.  Then Ken is kissing him.  Why did Ken kiss him?  And why couldn't he think clearly.  He just had to think about the situation.  Finally, he slowed down to a walk letting the rain gently pelt his body.  Things just seemed to be falling to pieces.  
  
        "Okay, so he kissed me." Takeru mumbled.  "It only means he's...that way."  Takeru opened the door to his fathers apartment.  "That's no big deal."  
  
        Yamato looked up as Takeru walked in and stood up.  "Hey, Squirt.  About earlier..."  
  
        "It's okay."  
  
        "I just wanted to apolo-  It's okay?"  
  
        Takeru nodded a bit.  The little fight was the least of his worries.  He had to figure out what Ken was thinking.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
        Ken looked up at the ceiling.  What was he thinking?  Takeru probably wouldn't talk to him.  It was hard enough having everyone else rarely talk to him.  But, for once he felt, what did he feel?  It was understanding in a way.  Takeru was so open.  Ken felt like he could tell him anything and not be shunned.  Was it acceptance?  He didn't really know.  All he knew was that he had to call Takeru.  
  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Break!  
  
Takeru   It's another cliffhanger.  
  
Not really, it's just stopped here.    
  
Ken        When did you ask me to be in this fic?  
  
Quiet you.  I'm trying to decide what happens next...  
  
Ken        How long will this take.  
  
Takeru   Oh, he'll decide in a few hours..  Though it'll take him weeks to actually write it.  
  
-_-; Leave me lone.  



	3. The Sky

::Sniff:: Four reviews.  I feel pitiful. x_x  That only means I must write better. :: Thunder crash:: Bwahaha!  Okay...now warning this isSHONEN-AI. It has a boy loving another boy and vice versa.  This is the third part to mah Kenkeru.  So, Please read the other two parts, or you will be lost as all hell.  And of course I don't own nothing.  If I did...I wouldn't have the dead-end job that I have.  
  
  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
**When it Rains it Pours III  
**By: Ishida Takeru  
  
        Ken looked up at the ceiling.  What was he thinking?  Takeru probably wouldn't talk to him.  It was hard enough having everyone else rarely talk to him.  But, for once he felt, what did he feel?  It was understanding in a way.  Takeru was so open.  Ken felt like he could tell him anything and not be shunned.  Was it acceptance?  He didn't really know.  All he knew was that he had to call Takeru.**  
  
**vvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
        Takeru stared at the ceiling.  The plain white ceiling.  The ceiling that was but one color, that was just one way.  The point was that the ceiling was not confused on what it was going to do the next day.  Or what had happened the previous days.  It just stood there offering shelter to everyone.  
  
        "I wish everything was just one color.  Then I would know exactly what was going on."  Takeru mumbled turning his gaze to the window.  The rain continued to drop from the heavens.  Each drop knowing exactly what was going to happen.    
          
        Takeru continued to stare at the falling rain.  He really hated the rain, not because it hid the sun away, but because it reminded him that there were two sides to everything.  And there were two sides to him.  
  
        "Takeru..."  
  
        Takeru looked away from the window.  "Yeah?"  
  
        "Phone's for you."  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
  "Can I speak to Takeru?" Ken asked as someone picked up the phone.  He assumed it was his father.  Ken traced a finger along the phone cord.  Was this the right thing to do?  He had to at least apologize.  
  
        "Hello?"  
  
        "Hello, Takeru."  
  
        "What..."  
  
        "I just wanted to apologize for what happened."  
  
        "I still want to know why."  
  
        Ken began to pace within the confines of the phones cord.  "Why, in reality I'm not so sure."  
  
        "How can you not be.  You did do it."  
  
        "I know that." Ken said with a small sigh.  It was hard to explain what was going on in his mind.  There was the constant pang of guilt.  The feeling that he wasn't accepted by the others.    
  
        "So, you just did it to mess with my mind."  Takeru's voice was cold.  
  
        "No!" Ken replied quickly.  "No, it's not that."  
  
        "Than what is it?"  
  
        Ken drew in a long breath hoping he would gain courage with the air. "When I asked you in, I figured you would say no."  
          
        "Why would I say no."  
  
        "Because of what I did before.  But, then you said yes, and you talked to me like a friend.  You trusted me with things you probably never told anybody else."  
  
        "I figured you would understand."  
  
        "I do.  What happened after that is hard to explain.  It was an impulse."  
  
        "An impulse..."  
  
        "In a way, yes.  And maybe it was because I was looking for comfort too."  
  
        "What do you mean."  
  
        Ken slowly wrapped the phone around his arm a bit, before finally answering.  "I was hurt with the news of Hikari and Daisuke getting together."  
  
        "Oh, and you weren't thinking."  
  
        "Yes, and no.  I know I'm contradicting myself, but I really can't explain it."  
  
        "It's okay."  
  
        "It is?" Ken blinked a few times.  It was suddenly okay, after he made a big deal about it.  "Why did you make such a big deal about it."  
  
        "Look, I'm still trying to figure things out myself.  The whole situation is confusing.  So, I figure since it's confusing, why wouldn't it be okay."  
  
        "Yeah, right.  Takeru, I'll have to talk to you later."  
  
        "Okay, later.  Oh, I need your number just in case"  
  
        "Right."Ken said before rattling off a set of numbers. "Bye." He hung up the phone giving it a good long stare.  Yes, it was confusing.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
  Takeru stared at the phone for a few moments.  There was one question that kept playing itself over and over in his mind.  _Did he like being kissed by Ken?_  He didn't push him away, nor did he yell afterwards.  The second case would have been cruel,  But, why didn't he move or something.  There were way too many questions to be answered.    
  
        Takeru headed back into the spare room, if you could even call it that.  It was basically a den with a futon put in it.  At least it gave him a place to think.  The next day he would be heading back home, but that really wasn't on his mind.  He had to figure out a few things and figure them out quickly.    
  
        _Okay._ Takeru thought _Let's just think about this for a few moments.  First of all, people don't kiss other people unless they like them, right.  So, that would mean that Ken likes me.  But, that would make no sense, we barely know each other.  You have to know someone to like them, and you have to be friends with them first.  So the logical step to figure out what's going on, is to hang out with Ken and see what happens from there.  So, I'll see if he wants to hang out tomorrow.  I just hope it's not to awkward._  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
        Takeru picked up the phone.  It had taken him an hour to get up the nerve to do so.  He knew eventually he'd have to face what had happened, but that did not mean he was in any rush to do so.  He had plenty of time to figure out what was going through his mind.  Yet, the faster it was settled the better.    
  
        "Okay.  Here goes nothing."  Takeru said as he jabbed a finger into the phone dialing up Ken's house.  
  
        "Moshi Moshi, Ichijouji residence." Came the reply over the phone.  
  
        "Ken?"  
  
        "Oh.." The voiced grew quiet.  "I didn't expect you to call."  
  
        "Well, you know friends do call friends!" Takeru countered.  
  
        "Right....friends."  
  
        "And as your friend." Takeru said tapping his foot against the ground. "I say we go and hang out."  
  
        "Hang...out." a baffled Ken mumbled.  "You want to do something.."  
  
        "Hai, that's what I said."  
  
        "And do what?"  
  
        Takeru thought for a moment, the one thing that slipped his mind.  What would they do?  There were many choices, but only a few were good.  "We can go get coffee."  And of course, he would pick the lamest one.  
  
        "That sounds...fine."  
  
        "Great.  You know where the one is by the park?"  
  
        "Yes."  
  
        "I'll meet you there in a few minutes.  See you then!"  Takeru hung up the phone taking a deep breath.  The first phase was complete.  
  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvv    
  
        Takeru had pretty much ran the whole way down to the coffee shop.  For some reason he felt he had to get there before Ken did.  Maybe he wanted time to drink enough coffee to send him into caffeine overload, or to just relax in general.  After a few moments of catching his breath he pushed the door open.  
  
        "Takeru."  
  
        Takeru nearly fell over.  How did ken get there before he did?  He had ran the entire way there.  "H-how did you get here so fast?"  
  
        "I had my Mother drop me off."  Ken said quietly.  "It was easier than.....running here."  
  
        Takeru pointed a finger towards Ken.  "Cheater!"  
  
        Ken blinked a bit before cocking an eyebrow "How is it cheating?"  
  
        "I was trying to get here before you."  Takeru grinned a bit. "Oh well, let's get some coffee!"  
  
        Ken again blinked. "Okay."  
  
        Takeru whistled a bit as he waited in line, it was awkward, but if he pretended like it was just another day with a friend it didn't seem so bad.   At least it didn't at first.  "Err, so how's it been going?"  
  
        Ken looked up from his coffee.  "As can be expected."  
  
        Takeru tapped his foot under the table.  There had to be a way to lighten things up.  "I heard this joke today."  
  
        Ken cocked an eyebrow.  "Oh?"  
  
        Takeru grinned. "But, I forgot it!"  
  
        "Then why did you mention it?"  
          
        Takeru shrugged.  "Trying to lighten things up.  It's a bit....um, tense."  Takeru stared at his coffee.  "Truthfully, I've been thinking a lot about that night.  And I don't think it was so bad."  
  
        "I don't think we should be speaking about this in public."  
  
        "Right! You're right.  So, what have you been up to?" Takeru blinked, he didn't think he could switch subjects so easily.  It would be a useful skill though.  Takeru felt dumb making small talk like he was.  What was he going to say next 'Nice weather, we're having?'  
  
        Ken gave a small shrug.  "Trying to keep up in school."  
  
        "Keep...up...in school?  You're kidding right."  
  
        Ken coked an eyebrow.  "Why would I be kidding."  
  
        Takeru frowned.  "Will you stop raising your eyebrow like that?"  
  
        The other line of indigo shot up in response to Takeru's request.  The blonde just stared for a few moments, before childishly sticking his tongue out.  "You did that on purpose."  
  
        Ken smirked a bit.  "And."  
  
        "It's...." Takeru began to search for the right word to describe the action.  Annoying, no it wasn't exactly annoying.  Weird, it wasn't weird since other people did it too.  What was the word he was looking for? "Kawaii." he mumbled finally.  
  
        "What?"  
  
        "Huh, if you raise your eyebrows again, I'm going to shave them off." Takeru joked.  
  
          
vvvvvvvvvvvvvv    
          
                The sky began to clear up for the first time in days.  Rays of golden danced through the parting clouds finally free of their heavenly prison.  A rainbow of multiple colors feel towards a path of trees that signaled the location of a small park.  A small park where to figures walked along slowly.  
  
        "Today was pretty cool."  
  
        "Mmhm."  
  
        "The skies clearing up."  
  
        "Mmhm."  
  
        "Pink elephants are flying across the trees playing pool."  His lips twitched as he said the random comment.  Half expecting a stare of disbelief.  
  
        "Mmhm."  
  
        "You're not paying attention to what I'm saying, are you?"  
  
        "Today was pretty cool and the skies clearing up, and something about pink elephants playing pool"  
  
        Takeru grinned, at least he was listening.  "I thought you left the planet for a moment there.  Are you thinking about something?"  
  
        "Possibly."  
  
        Takeru folded his arms.  "Do you have to be so secretive?"  
  
        "Do you have to be so curious?"  
  
        "Mmhm." Takeru grinned, before pointing off.  "There's my apartment.  I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
        "Later."  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvv    
  
        Hikari sighed a bit, she hadn't heard from Takeru in weeks.  "I wonder where he is?"  
  
        Daisuke looked up from his textbook. "Jeez, T.V is fine, he can take care of himself."  
  
        Hikari lips formed into a frown.  "He hasn't even called."  _Why hasn't he called, I know I should have told him sooner.  But, I didn't think he would stop calling.  
  
        _Daisuke closed the book and tossed it aside.  "Look, he's probably still mad at you."  
  
        "That's reassuring."  
  
        "You shouldn't worry about it.  I heard from Miyako that he's been hanging out with Ken lately."  
  
        Hikari blinked a few times.  "When did they become such good friends."  
  
        Daisuke shoulders raised up in a shrug.  He didn't know himself, but he really hadn't put much though into it in the first place. "Dunno."  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvv    
  
        Takeru looked up at his Mother blinking a few times.  "So, you're going to be gone for the weekend?"  
  
        His mother nodded a bit.  "I'm going to let you stay here this time.  I know I can trust you."  
  
        Takeru nodded a bit before smiling. "No problem."  He nodded once more for good measure before shoveling more food into his mouth.  What was he going to do this weekend.  "Oh, Mom!"  
  
        "Yes?"  
  
        "Can someone stay the night?"  
  
        "Who do you have in mind."  
  
        "Maybe Ken."  
  
        "Ken?  Is he on your basketball team."  
  
        Takeru shook his head. "No, Ichijouji Ken."  
  
        "The child genius.  You never said he was your friend."  
  
        "He wasn't, but he is now.  So, is it okay?"  
  
        "Sure, honey."  
  
        "Great!" Takeru grinned through the rest of dinner.  It was true, he hadn't been friends with Ken before.  Well, not good friends anyway.  But, lately they became better friends.  Takeru found it easy to talk to Ken for some reason.  That wasn't even the point, the point was he enjoyed hanging with Ken.  And he had come to realize that he wasn't as antisocial as he appeared.  It was amazing, he had even played basketball with him.  Of course, he wasn't as good as Takeru but he was far better than Daisuke.  There was still one thing that lingered in Takeru's mind, something that he hadn't bothered to bring up again.  The kiss.  It was one little thing that he hadn't even bothered to think about for a while.  Yet, in reality it's what started the whole friendship.  Deep down, Takeru was thankful for it.  It took his mind off the heartbreak of Hikari kissing Daisuke.  It caused a friendship to bloom like a field of wildflowers after a spring shower.  And, in reality, after thinking about it off and on.  Takeru realized one thing, it wasn't so bad.  In fact, it was nice in a way.  
  
        It was one of those things you wouldn't expect.  Everyone, including himself expected all his firsts to come from Hikari.  First kiss, first date the usual.  But, that wasn't how it was working out.  Maybe unexpected was the wrong word for it.  You wouldn't expect your first kiss to come from the person you use to fight.  Nor, would you expect it from someone of the same sex.  But, it really didn't matter.  It was said and done, and nothing would change it.  
  
        Takeru cleaned up his dishes and headed towards the hall.  Hopefully, he would be able to catch Ken before he made other plans.  Though for the life of him, he didn't know if Ken ever made any other plans.  He punched in the number and waited as the phone rang.  
  
        "Moshi Moshi, Ichijouji residence."  
  
        "Hi, is Ken there?"  Takeru blinked a few times.  Usually Ken picked up the phone, this time he assumed it was his Mom.  
  
        "Just a moment."  A few moments ticked by before "Hello, this is Ken."  
  
        "Oi! Ken-san.  What's going on?"  
  
        "Oh, hey Takeru.  Nothing much and you?"  
  
        "Usual boring stuff...You busy this weekend?"  
  
        "Iie, I didn't have any plans that I know of."  
  
        "Great, want to spend the weekend here.  My Mom's going out of town, and I seriously hate being in the house by myself."  
  
        "Let me ask, and I'll get back to you."  
  
        "Okay. Later!"  
  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvv   
  
        Ken paced a square in his room.  There wasn't much more you could pace in reality, but that was far from the point.  He was simply perplexed.  _Did he forget about what happened_ he thought.  _Or, does he just not care about it.  But, he hardly talked to me before it happened.  It, when did I start calling it that?  Maybe, he feels the same way as I do.  But, didn't he like Hikari?  He didn't seem to happy with her before, so maybe I have a chance.  Wishful thinking.  But, at least I can keep him company.  I really didn't have anything planned except for studying.  Well, we'll just see what happens this weekend.  
  
  
_vvvvvvvvvvvvvv   
  
        I be dooooone.  Well, at least with his part.  Daaang, this is like becoming a series...and I still have a bunch left to add..... Anyway....please Review...I feel so lame getting two hundred hits...and only four reviews. ;_;  Don't make me beg.    
  
Anywho what I'm working on...  
  
        -Well, I'm still working on the lofty goal of writing every human couple in Digimon.  Whee....I've got lots of things half done.  Those include...a Daikeru [60%]  And a bunch of other stuff that I cant remember right now because they were started months ago. ^_^  
  
        -I saw this show on television, where they pay a family money to spend the night in this proven haunted house.  So, I decided to write a fic like that.  
  
        -I'm trying to think of an angle for a Takeshiro...but everything's been doooone!  Me needs to thanks Seii-chan for helping me out with this dilemma.  
  
        -"Switch: Part One" "Together" the sequel to alone aaaaand "Secret Live: Epilogue"  Are being worked on...I repeat are being worked on...I'm just pretty much out of ideas for those fics...I'm trying..really I am!  Also "Fate"  is being worked on....  
  
        -And a fic that has to do with a Gothic Takeru. ^^  Some people in the RP I'm in are obsessed with the idea x_x  
  



	4. The Wind

Yay, Ishida Takeru back up in this shiznit. Eh heh. This is part Four....Yup, part four as in the fourth part, that coming after three and before five. For it is the fourth part I am writing. If you think this is the third or the fifth you are mistaken, for this is the fourth part.  
  
Yamato Did you take your prozak today?  
  
.......Nope!  
  
Yamato I didn't think so.  
  
Okay....leave me lone. Now...I  
  
Ken Don't own Digimon.  
  
And....  
  
Takeru You don't own any of the characters...  
  
And....  
  
Ken This fic involves me being with Takeru in a relationship of sorts.  
  
Yeah, and  
  
Takeru If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
......Nyah.  
  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
**When it Rains it Pours: IV  
**By: Ishida Takeru  
  
  
Ken picked up the phone dialing up Takeru's number. He had to admit that staying at his house for the weekend would be interesting, if not fun. That was one of the things he liked about Takeru. He could make even a rainy day seem pleasant. Ken wondered if it was something that he learned to do, or if it came naturally. Maybe he would ask Takeru about it this weekend.  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Takaishi residence, Takeru speaking."  
  
"Hey, Takeru. I was just calling you to let you know I'd be able to stay this weekend."  
  
"Great!" Takeru said over the phone. "We can do all sorts of things."  
  
"Save the ideas for when I get there. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
"Bye." Takeru said as he hung up the phone. For a while there he thought Ken was going to say no. _If he said no, that would have sucked. Why would it suck though. I really need to stop thinking about this so much. So what if he kissed me, it's not like he'll do it again. It's not like I want him to. It's not like I'm thinking about this everyday. Is it?  
  
_Takeru yawned widely as he headed into the kitchen, where his mother was making dinner. He had to admit it would be strange not seeing his mother the whole weekend. It might sound crazy after what he went through when was younger, but the feeling remained. Takeru did not like the idea of being separated from his loved ones at all.  
  
"Who was on the phone?"  
  
Takeru looked into the pot as he answered. "It was Ken, he said he could stay this weekend."  
  
"You know the rules."  
  
"I know, no parties....don't open the door for strangers...the usual."  
  
"Okay. And I'm going to leave you the numbers where I'll be at, and some money for takeout."  
  
"Great. Oh, When will dinner be ready?"  
  
Natsuko turned from the pot she was stirring. "About an hour."  
  
"Plenty of time. Would it be okay if I went down to the video store and rented some movies?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Takeru nodded and grabbed his jacket from the closet. "I'll be right back!" he said and ran out of the house. _I wonder what kind of movies he likes. Hm, let me think about this. Probably science-fiction, I could get like...great, I don't even know any good science-fiction movies. Maybe I'll get a comedy. Comedy's are always good for laughs._   
  
Takeru made his way into the videostore. "I really don't know what to get." He mumbled. He knew it had to be something interesting. And he knew it had to be something they both would like. The problem was they had different tastes. At least, Takeru thought they had different tastes. "What should I get. What should I get." Takeru continued to walk around the video store, finally he gave up and picked a random video from the Horror and Science-Fiction sections. "This will have to do."  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
"You promise you'll come back?"  
  
Ken sighed. "Yes, Mom. I'll be back on Sunday night." Maybe he shouldn't have ran away before. It would have made things easier now. "I'll be over at Takeru's."  
  
"Okay. Do you have the number?"  
  
"Yes, I left it by the phone. Don't worry too much." _I'm just going to a friend's house, that I just happened to kiss a while ago. It's not like there's going to be anything going on. What will be going on? Probably some movie or something, talking, as long as there's no Donkey Maddness I'll be fine.  
  
_Ken was fished out of his thoughts by his father. "He'll be okay, won't you Ken."  
  
Ken nodded a bit. "Hai."  
  
"See?" His father asked his mother, they continued to talk about random things.  
  
Ken finally interrupted them. "I'm going to be late."  
  
"Right." His father said. "I'll drop you off."  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Takeru looked up at the door. He was late. In fact, it was only a few minutes. _So why am I stressing over this. It's not like it was a date. Date, now there's a funny thought. If it was a date, he would be dressed up. _Takeru glanced down at his clothes, black slacks and a dark green turtleneck. _Well, so I dressed up a little bit. That's no big deal, it's not like I'm in a suit or anything. And he's still late.  
  
_There was a quiet knock on the door. "I got it!" Takeru yelled as he hopped off the couch closing the distance between the couch and the door in record time. "Just a second!" he yelled once more as he opened the door.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey. Don't mind the mess. I didn't clean today."  
  
Ken tilted his head to the side as he entered the apartment. "This....is a mess."  
  
"I know! Mom, said I didn't have to pick up. You should see how my room looks."  
  
Ken coughed into his hand. "Takeru, if this is a mess I'm the Prime Minister."  
  
"Well, then have a seat Prime Minister-san." Takeru grinned bowing deeply. "Oh, you want something to drink?"  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"What kind. We have a whole bunch."  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right baaaaack!" Takeru said as he disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Ken shook his head. Takeru was definitely an interesting person. It was strange, Ken had only seen the emotional strong willed boy before. The one who would fight for what he believed in. But, this was a total flipside. Unlike, himself Takeru didn't keep the sides hidden or separate. _That's why_ Ken thought. _That's why I like him. Sure, he's cute._ _ I'd probably would be stupid if I didn't th_ink _that. But, it's what on his inside. He's so many things, so many contradictions. He's strong yet vulnerable. Cheerful, yet serious. It's weird, you would think someone who was so emotional wouldn't be able to handle all the pressure.  
  
_"Ken-saaaaaaaaan." Takeru said waving a hand in front of his face. "You awake?"  
  
"H-hai, I was just thinking."  
  
Takeru sat a cup of hot water on the table. "Thinking about what?"  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"Oh, well...I didn't know what kind of tea you wanted." He deposited twenty tea bags on the table. "So I grabbed one of everything!"  
  
Ken stifled a chuckle. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem!" Takeru flopped onto the couch beside Ken. "I got some movies to watch."  
  
Ken looked up from the teacup. "Hm?"  
  
"Yeah, though I'm not sure what I got."  
  
"Didn't you pick them out?"  
  
Takeru grinned a bit rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, yeah, but I didn't look at what I picked!"  
  
Ken raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh."  
  
Takeru's left eyebrow twitched a bit. "Do you always have to raise that eyebrow?"  
  
"Hm?" The other eyebrow joined it's partner in crime.  
  
"Gah! Don't be shocked if you wake up in the morning and you don't have ay eyebrows." Takeru folded his arms.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Sure, I would!"  
  
"In that case, don't be shocked if you wake up bald."  
  
Takeru gasped. "That's against the rules!"  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Yes, I have a "Don't touch the hair" clause in my contract. Nii-san taught me about it."  
  
Ken shook his head trying to stifle a chuckle. "I'm sure he did."  
  
"So what do you want to watch." Takeru said picking up the tapes. "Alien Spawn from Pluto, Attack of the Roach People?"  
  
"You really should have picked something better."  
  
"I didn't know what kind of movies you watched! I would have gotten a basketball movies. But, I didn't want to bore you. Anyway, Spawn or Roaches."  
  
"There's a tough choice."  
  
"We'll watch the roach people...I've always wanted to see what roach people look like."  
  
The video started with someone stepping on a roach. The roach then slowly crawled into a puddle of green ooze. Of, course it was radioactive and the roach turned humanoid. And went around biting people and turning them into roaches. It was all very believable and all very boring. Before either of them knew it they were both asleep.  
  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Ken slowly opened his eyes. _How long have I been asleep._ He glanced over his should to the clock. Three hours. He then glanced downwards and blushed a bit. There was Takeru sleeping sounding with his head on his lap and one arm draped off the couch. Ken smiled a bit, before he shifted just a bit. _He looks so innocent when he sleeps, cute too. _Ken slowly brought his hand down and ran his fingers through the golden locks.  
  
Takeru stirred in his sleep a bit causing Ken to stop running his fingers through his hair. Ken didn't want Takeru to wake up and find himself in such a position. Slowly, he moved Takeru's head from his lap, and moved over on the couch.  
  
"Why'd you move me?"  
  
Ken stared in shock, he wasn't sleeping!? "What?"  
  
"I asked why you moved me?"  
  
"You..." He had to make up an excuse. "didn't look comfortable."  
  
"I was. Sorry...about falling asleep on you."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Takeru nodded sleepily and shifted a bit. A few moments later he was back asleep.  
  
  
**  
**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Okay, that's it for now. I was going to post this a long time ago, but then FF.net was actign weird, so I'll just post it now.Days late -_-;**  
  
  
**


	5. The Sun

What do you mean the last part was too short ;_; Sheesh, what do you people want 40kb parts. ^_^ Hmm, if you're reading this and haven't read the other parts...Shame on you! Because, this is the fifth part, which is not--  
  
Yamato Don't start. This dimwit of an author doesn't own Digimon. If you want to sue him, you'd get ::looks around:: A bunch of anime stuff and ::checks the couch:: 42 cents.  
  
42 cents! I was wondering where my paycheck went!  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
**When it Rains it Pours:V  
**By: Ishida Takeru  
  
  
Ken stretched his arms over his head. A wave of pain shot through his body burrowing itself in his neck. "I'm never sleeping like that again." He mumbled looking towards the other end of the couch. The blonde boy was mysteriously missing. "I wonder where he went. Takeru-kun..?!" He called out.  
  
"Oi, I'm just getting out of the shower." Came a reply.  
  
_Just getting...out of...the shower. Hentai, don't think like that._ "Bad thoughts." Ken mumbled as he rubbed at his eyes.  
  
"Whut ore bad toughts?" Takeru asked leaning over the couch, his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.  
  
Ken blinked and rubbed the back of his neck. "Nothing. Er, shouldn't you be wearing a shirt. It's a bit cold."  
  
Takeru blinked looking down at his bare chest, before removing his toothbrush. "It's not that cold, but thanks for worrying." He grinned and headed back to the bathroom.  
  
Ken let out a sigh of relief. "Is he that naive, or is he doing all of this on purpose?" He mumbled before picking up his bag. "Are you finished in there?"  
  
Takeru appeared fully dressed. "All yours, I'll start on breakfast."  
  
Ken nodded as he past Takeru and entered the bathroom. HE quickly turned on the cold water. Cold water, that was a blessing in disguise. Quickly he got out of his clothes and stepped in letting the water run down his body.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Takeru whistled as he started cooking. He wasn't the best cook, but he had learned some things from his brother. In the end, he cooked the two things he knew he wouldn't burn. Eggs and French Toast. It wasn't a five-star breakfast, but it wasn't bad either. "I am the Iron-chef!" he yelled raising the spatula above his head.  
  
"Sure you are."  
  
Takeru grinned pointing the spatula at Ken. "do not mock the Iron-Chef, for he controls breakfast."  
  
"Hai hai, what's for breakfast Iron-Chef" Ken couldn't help but snicker at the name.  
  
Takeru dawned his best French accent. "On the menu today is ze scrambled oeuf and ze Toast de Francais."  
  
"You don't even sound French."  
  
Takeru folded his arms. "I have French relatives, I hope you know."  
  
"And I'm sure they would be appalled at your silly accent."  
  
Takeru grinned placing a plate in front of Ken. "You're probably right!" Takeru opened the door to the refrigerator and put a jug of orange juice on the table. "Oi, the food doesn't bite."  
  
"I think I saw my egg move."  
  
"You mean its not dead?" Takeru said grabbing a fork and began to poke the egg without mercy.  
  
"I think you got it." Ken said with a small smile.  
  
"Good, that'll teach that egg to mess with..." Takeru help the fork in the air, causing a bit of egg that was left on it to go flying. "The Iron-Chef!"   
  
Ken shook his head laughing lightly. "Didn't your mother tell you not to play with your food?"  
  
Takeru sat down beside Ken with a plate of his own. "But, if I didn't play with my food, it would get lonely."  
  
The rest of breakfast was ate in silence. They both were too busy eating to really comment on anything.  
  
"You're a good cook."  
  
"I told you I was the Iron-Chef." Takeru said as he washed the dishes.  
  
"Let me help you."  
  
"Noooo, you're the guest I'll do the dishes." Takeru put the last plate away. "Besides, I'm done already." Takeru turned around flashing a 'victory' sign. "Oi, what do you want to do today?"  
  
"It doesn't matter much to me."  
  
"Hm. We could play basketball!"  
  
Ken raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Or not. Hm, we can take the ferry and I dunno."  
  
"What's on the fairy?"  
  
Takeru shrugged. "Nothing, it's just fun to ride."  
  
"Sounds good." _Not really, but I don't really want to play basketball.  
  
_"You don't sound to enthused.."  
  
"Gomen. I'm just not used to doing anything really."  
  
"We'll have to fix that!" Takeru said grabbing Ken by the arm and dragging him out of the apartment.  
  
_  
_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_  
  
_Takeru pointed at someone water-skiing. "I wanna do that! Looks like a lot of fun."  
  
Ken smiled a bit. "You want to hanggliding, parasailing and water-skiing too."  
  
Takeru nodded. "Of course, it'll just take a bit to do everything."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I know, when the fairy stops we can hang out at the arcade!"  
  
"Hai." _I don't even like arcades, why am I saying yes? I'd feel really bad if I said no, though. I wish he wouldn't wear that hat though. He'd look much better without it.  
  
_"Oi." Takeru waved a hand in front of Ken. "Ken-san, we've stopped."_  
_  
"Oh, right right." Ken said following Takeru off the ferry. "Hn, Takeru. I have a strange question."  
  
Takeru turned looking over his shoulder. "Haaaai."  
  
"Why do you wear that hat."  
  
Takeru looked up pondering the question for a bit. "I dunno. Mainly, because it was a gift from my grandparents."  
  
"You'd look better without it." Ken mumbled in response.  
  
Takeru blinked a few times before taking the hat off his head and placing it in his pocket. Not one word was uttered from his mouth as finished the task.  
  
Ken raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something. _This is weird. The only time I remember him without that hat was when we were fighting. And, here I mention something about it and he just takes it off. This is perplexing.  
  
_"Aha! We're here." Takeru said turning into the arcade. "Sugoi. It's gotten bigger since I was younger."  
  
All around were hundreds of flashing lights and games. Every game that could have been there probably was there.  
  
"I'm not much into videogames."  
  
"Videogames are boring. They have skee-ball and tons of basketball games and 'The Claw."  
  
"The Claw?"  
  
"Yeah." Takeru made motions like the little green aliens on Toy Story. "The Claaaaaaw." He then pointed at a machine filled with stuffed animals.  
  
"You do realize those are rigged, right?"  
  
"Naw, you just have to know which prize to go after." Takeru explained as he practically hopped up to the machine. "See, if the feet are stuck then you won't be able to get the toy."  
  
"Is that so."  
  
"Yup. Watch." Takeru grin as he put some money in the machine. A few moments later a blue and green caterpillar was deposited in the prize bin. "Ta-da." Takeru grinned and handed the stuffed bug to Ken. "Here you go."  
  
Ken looked down taking the prize. "Arigato." He said quietly.  
  
"You know what I like about the game." Takeru continued without Ken asking what it was. "It's a metaphor. One moment you're minding your own business and the next you're dropped in a totally new situation."  
  
Ken nodded a bit, pondering the statement. _You really can't judge a book by it's covered. You would never tell he would say something like that by the way he looks. This isn't a crush, I think it's more.  
  
_  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_  
_  
Takeru pushed open the door as they arrived back at his apartment. _I think I like him. I should tell him or something. _"Oi, Ken-san." The next few words came out just above a whisper. "I like you."  
  
Ken looked up from where he was staring at the caterpillar. "Nani?" _Did he say what I think he said.  
  
_"I said I liked you too. And, I'm willing to give this all a try." _That sounded so stupid. Like it was some scrimmage or something.   
  
_"You're not kidding, are you?"  
  
Takeru shook his head. "I've thought about it for a long time." _Agonized is more like it._ "And, I came to the conclusion that I like you too. And that...I" Takeru stumbled over the words. "would, I would like to go...to...ask...to give it a shot."  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Okay." Takeru smiled weakly and hugged Ken. "I don't think shaking on it would have been right."  
  
Ken nodded briefly as he was hugged. "Right." He looked up only to be met with an innocent kiss on the lips. A simple peck, nothing really more. But, it still caused Ken to blush faintly.  
  
Takeru smiled a bit as he stepped back. "I guess, you have to be going, ne?"  
  
Ken nodded slowly. "I don't want my parents to get too worried." He slowly gathered up his things.  
  
"See you tomorrow!"  
  
Ken nodded once before stepping out the door. He stood there for a moment, brushing a hand over his lips. "Thank you."  
  
Takeru flopped back onto the couch and laughed quietly to himself. Who would ever had though that he would be with Ken. It was amazing what life could throw at you sometimes.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
_  
Thats the end for now...more sooner or later.  
_  
  
  



	6. The Thunder

Okay, since the disclaimer is way on the previous chapters. I'm just going to note some things for this chapter. I'm going a different way with this part. You'll see what I mean when it happens. Review please.   
  
  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
**When it Rains it Pours: VI  
**By: Ishida Takeru  
  
  
  
Takeru yawned as he ate his breakfast. It was going to be another boring day at school. I reality he didn't care about it. He just wanted to get to the end of the day. It was a funny thing, Ken had only left his apartment an hour before Takeru decided he should call. He considered it silly because it wasn't like they were actually going out. At least not yet anyway.  
  
The conversation was rather short, mainly just agreeing to meet at Ken's place after school. Takeru had used the excuse that he needed some help on some math assignment. But, in reality he just wanted to talk, or maybe more. He mentally smacked himself for that thought. When had he became so affection orientated? That term would have to do. It was weird, it was just one kiss and a week of stressing over it, and he was pretty much head over heels. What was it about him, that made him just stop thinking about everything else. Takeru couldn't put his finger on it, maybe that was the whole reason.  
  
"Takeru, you're going to be late."  
  
Takeru blinked a bit. "Hai, Kaa-san. I'm going." He said putting his plate away and running out the door. He ran to the elevator hopefully he would be able to catch Iori and Miyako on their way to school. Takeru hummed a bit as he waited for the elevator to open. When it finally did Miyako and Iori for standing there with odd expression on their faces.  
  
"Takeru-san." Iori said bowing his head slightly.  
  
Takeru grinned a bit. "Hey Iori-kun, how was your weekend?"  
  
"It was fine, thank you."  
  
Miyako stood there blinking. "Takeru...are you okay?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked grinning.  
  
"Its just Hikari..."  
  
"Oh, that. I hope she's happy."  
  
"You're not upset."  
  
"Why would I be? She's my best friend and Dai-san is a friend too."  
  
"Right..."  
  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
The school day seemed to drag on for Ken. It was the same set of equations he had learned a long time ago. He couldn't help but chuckle at some of the thoughts he was having. Many of them revolving around his new found friend, Takeru. Friend, or was it more? Or will it be more. There were many questions that needed to be answered in a more concrete manner. He could ask those questions when Takeru came over to do 'math' homework.   
  
A few more hours ticked by slower than the first. Ken could have sword the clock moved back a few times if it wasn't illogical. He avoided everyone as he always did and eventually the day ended and he rushed home to wait for Takeru. He felt a bit childish in doing so, considering Takeru had told him he had practice right after school.  
  
Eventually, the two hours passed and there was a knock on the door. Luckily, his parents had left to go have a quiet dinner together. On Ken's assistance of course. As soon as the doorbell rang. "Coming." Ken opened the door slowly.  
  
Takeru who had been resting on the door fell right into Ken's arm. "Gomen. I'm just a little tired."  
  
Ken blinked a few times before nodding. He was trying to figure out what he was going to do with the tanktop clad Takeru in his arms. "That's okay."  
  
Takeru smiled before standing totally. "Heh, I ran right after I showered." He tried to move his hair a bit. "I have really flat hair right now."  
  
Ken nodded again. "Come in. I can get you something to drink."  
  
"That's okay." Takeru said happily. "Just give me a few moments to catch my breath."  
  
"Hai..." Ken moved to the side allowing Takeru to enter. "I thought you would relax afterwards."  
  
"Oh, yeah...I was running late. So, I just came over. And I just realized I left my stuff at school. That's okay, I didn't have homework anyway."  
  
"What about the-"  
  
Takeru whistled a bit. "The math? I actually just wanted to talk." He looked around briefly. "Your parents aren't home?"  
  
"They went out to dinner. Maybe we should talk in my room."  
  
Takeru nodded a bit letting Ken lead the way. "Nice room."  
  
Ken shrugged a bit. "It gets the job done. So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I didn't actually want to talk." Takeru mumbled looking a bit ashamed.  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"Not really." Takeru said quietly as he moved closer to Ken. He bit down on his bottom lip a bit. "I wanted to, y'know..."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I wanted you...I want to...kiss...and.." Takeru blushed.  
  
"Hentai."  
  
Takeru blinked a few times. "I am not...I'm innocent."  
  
"Sure, you are."  
  
"I am, everyone else says so."  
  
Ken smiled a bit as he pressed his lips to Takeru's. "Do you care what everyone else says?"  
  
Takeru thought about it for a few minutes. "Not really, why?"  
  
"Because, if there will be an us. People may not accept it."  
  
Takeru looked down a bit, he hadn't really thought about it. "So, should we tell anybody?"  
  
"It's up to you."  
  
Takeru sighed a bit and held onto Ken mainly for comfort. He was naive when it came to some things. He had a problem accepting the fact that they wouldn't be accepted by everyone. If you like someone, people should be happy for you. No matter who it was. "I need to tell Nii-chan at least."  
  
"He does have a right to know."  
  
"I'm afraid though."  
  
"Then maybe you should wait. We're not even sure if this." Ken made a short sweeping motion with his hand. "Will all work out."  
  
"Even if it doesn't work out totally, I still need tot ell him. And, I'm still afraid."  
  
"Why."  
  
"What if he...you know...rejects me...or hates me for it..or-"  
  
Ken brought up a finger and pressed it against Takeru's mouth. "He's your brother, he should understand."  
  
"Hai. Maybe, I'll try to tell him tomorrow."  
  
"Maybe, you shouldn't stress over it. You'll get wrinkles."  
  
"Would you like me if I was a prune?" Takeru blinked a few times before smiling.  
  
"Mmhm. Looks aren't the most important thing."  
  
Takeru nodded a bit before laying his head on Ken's shoulder. "Hai." It was strange to Takeru, he had prided himself on being strong through everything. Not to feel like a little kid no matter what happened. And here he was, almost to the point of breakdown over something that hadn't even happened yet. What would happen if what he feared really happened?  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Takeru took a deep breath before knocking on his Yamato's door. He just knew this was going to go wrong. So many things could go wrong, his brother could end up hating him over this. Finally, he brought his hand down against the hardwood of the door. "Nii-chan."  
  
The door opened slowly revealing the desired person. "Hey, half-pint."  
  
"Hey.."Takeru kicked his feet against the ground. "Can we talk for a few minutes?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Takeru took off his shoes as he walked into the apartment. "Maybe, you should sit down."  
  
"Is it that important?" Yamato asked before sitting.  
  
Takeru nodded briefly before starting as he had rehearsed it. "I'm going out with someone."  
  
"You are? Who is it. I not it's Hikari."  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't tell me, that Miyako girl."  
  
"No."  
  
"Who is it?"   
  
Takeru looked down at his feet for a few moments. "Promise you won't get mad."  
  
"I suppose so. So who's the lucky girl that broke down to the ole Ishida charm."  
  
"It's not a girl."  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"I said it's not a girl. I'm going out with Ichijouji-san."  
  
"You're kidding me. Who put you up to this joke."  
  
Takeru sighed. "It's not a joke."  
  
Yamato stood up suddenly his voice raising with his person. "Are you crazy!? He's a guy, you're a guy. It's not right!"  
  
Takeru took a step backwards. "I don't care."  
  
"What do you mean you don't care!? Takeru, you know how stupid this?!"  
  
Takeru narrowed his eyes. "How is it stupid!? I like him, he likes me!?"  
  
"It's not right, it's not natural. I can't believe my brother would even think about something like this, not alone do it!"   
  
Takeru took a deep breath. "Why can't you just accept-"  
  
"I'm not going to accept this!"  
  
Takeru closed his eyes he could feel that he was going to lose it, so he ran. He didn't know where he was running to. Nor, did he notice that he didn't have any shoes. He couldn't believe his brother reacted like that. He had hoped that he would understand even a little bit. But, he was wrong, he was so wrong.   
  
Takeru kept running until he could feel his legs burning and his momentum slowing. He didn't even care where he was or how far he was from home. He just wanted to escape, to get away from everything.  
  
  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Ken glanced down at his watch as he wandered the streets. It was getting late, and Takeru still hadn't called him yet. Ken stopped and glanced towards a building. Takeru had given him the address to Yamato's apartment in case something happened. "He could be there now." Ken said quietly as he started towards the building.  
  
Ken slowly knocked on the door. He really didn't know what had made him decide to see if Takeru was there. Nor, did ut matter in the long run, because the door was already opening to reveal the older Ishida. Namely, Mr. Ishida.  
  
Ken blinked before bowing deeply. "Ishida-san, is Takeru here?"  
  
Mr. Ishida removed the cigarette from his mouth as he looked Ken over. "He was just here talking to his brother. Then he suddenly left."  
  
Ken looked at his feet briefly. "Could I talk to Yamato-san?" Something seemed wrong. He couldn't think of a good reason that Takeru would run from his own brother. Hell, Takeru hadn't even ran from him when he was the Kaizer. No, that wasn't true, there was one reason Takeru would run from his own brother. Ken knew that confronting Yamato wasn't the best idea, but he had to know for sure.  
  
"Sure, he's in his room. Don't mind the mess."  
  
Ken nodded a bit as he made his way around old socks and other trash. _Don't say anything stupid. You don't want to make things worse. Or ruin anything._ After a few quick breaths, he got the nerve up to knock on the door.  
  
"It's open."  
  
Ken timidly pushed the door open. "Yamato-san."  
  
"You."  
  
Ken didn't know what to say. In fact, he didn't even have time to say anything before he was pulled into the room and shoved against the wall.  
  
"What do you think you're doing to my brother?" Yamato growled.  
  
"N-nothing."  
  
"Don't give me that bullshit. You corrupted him!"  
  
Ken didn't know what to say. He could hardly choke out a single syllable. It took him a few moments to regain his speech but when he did it came back with a vengeance. "And what did you tell him?"  
  
"What does it matter."  
  
"You probably hurt him badly."  
  
"Just stay away from my brother." Yamato sneered  
  
"That's not your decision to make. It's his."  
  
"Stay away from my brother."  
  
"I'm not going to do that."  
  
"You better."  
  
"I don't what you think you're doing. Do you even care about your brother!?"  
  
"Get out.."  
  
Ken turned on his heels. "Fine, be a heartless bastard."  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Takeru pulled his knees to his chest. The rain had started again. Not that it matter, he was already crying enough for both the sky and his own eyes. He knew his brother wouldn't like it. But, he didn't think he would take it like he did. That he would yell and they would fight over it. And now, here he was off in the middle of nowhere with another storm coming in. Maybe, he should go home.   
  
He stood slowly and started to stumble down the street. It was bad enough that he probably lost his brother. He didn't need to get sick too. _Why hadn't I thought of it before. I should have known I was strong enough to handle this. Everyone always said I had fragile feelings. I should have just ignored it and waited for something that's acceptable to everybody. I'm such an idiot. But, I can't help who I fell in love with, right. Why couldn't everything be black and white. Why couldn't it be a one way street? Man, I have a lot of problems to work out. When it rains.....it pours.  
  
_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Well, that's the end to that part. Yay. ^_^ There's still a lot more to come. This is going to be one of those series that goes on forever and ever and ever. Read and review.  
  
  
  



	7. The Clearing

Okay, this is part seven. Sheesh, anyway. Let's just get on with it.  
  
  
  
vvvvvvv  
**When it Rains it Pours: VII  
**By: Ishida Takeru  
  
  
Ken sighed as he got another busy signal. Somebody was on the phone at Takeru's, or it was off the hook. The later worried him the most. He knew he could easily go over to his house. But, there was one slight problem in that idea. Ken really doubted his parents would let him go out in the rain. So, for the time being he was stuck trying to get through by phone.  
  
He knew he shouldn't have even talked to Yamato. He knew that it would only make things worse. It was funny, sometimes he amazed himself with his own stupidity. That wasn't even the problem. It was all he could do to keep from trying to shove his fist down Yamato's throat. A bit of left over from his days as the Kaizer. It was hard enough coming to terms with what he did as it was. But, he also had to keep his temper in check.  
  
But, those were his problems, and he didn't consider them of much importance currently. He took a moment to glance at the clock on the wall before picking up the phone again. He half expected another busy signal, but what he got was the soft chime of the phone ringing followed by a woman's soprano.  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Takaishi residence."  
  
"Is Takeru there?" Ken asked quietly.  
  
"He's in the shower, may I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Ichijouji Ken. C-could you have him call me back?"  
  
"I'll tell him."  
  
"Thank you. Good-bye." Ken hung up the phone and sighed. More waiting.  
  
vvvvvvv  
  
Takeru sighed as the water cascaded down his body. Why did his brother have to react like that? He braced a hand against the shower wall as the water from the shower mixed with his own tears.  
  
His brother hated him. That's what it amounted to in the end. But, maybe he was right. No, it felt right so it had to be. If something felt good than it was. Takeru had lived by that philosophy most of his life.  
  
Takeru wiped at his eyes with an arm. How was he going to handle it? What was he going to do? He didn't want to lose his brother. But, he didn't want to lose what he had with Ken either. It was different, he felt like he could be himself around Ken. He felt that Ken wouldn't judge him no matter what he did or say.  
  
Takeru slid down against the wall, his face raked with tears. Everything went wrong at once. And he would have to come up with a decision soon. He couldn't just avoid everyone, could he?  
  
Takeru got out of the shower and started to dry himself off. Of course, he could avoid everyone. If he didn't talk to anyone than nobody could bother him. He slipped on a pair old sweats and a T-shirt before he headed to the living room.  
  
"Takeru."  
  
Takeru looked up at his mother. "Hai, Kaa-san?"  
  
"Your friend Ken called. He wants you to call him back."  
  
"Hai." Takeru said. "I will later." Takeru headed off to his room to call Ken, but in reality he wasn't going to call him back. He didn't think he could even talk to him without breaking down. Of course, there was the problem if he didn't call back. Ken would probably keep calling.  
  
Takeru sighed deeply. It seemed that sighing was becoming quite the hobby for him. This was a complicated problem. He couldn't run, but that was what he was thinking of doing. Running like some coward, like some little kid. "No, I have to work this out. It's my problem and I'll just have to work it out."  
  
vvvvvvv  
  
Ken sighed as he looked at the small clock on his desk. It was getting late and Takeru still hadn't called back. _I guess he doesn't want to talk to me. He's probably really upset. Maybe I should go to his house. But, what if he doesn't want me there. _Ken was knocked out of his tree of thought by a knock on his door. "Hai, Kaa-san?"  
  
"Last time I checked I wasn't you Mom." Came the reply.  
  
Ken climbed down from his bed and opened the door. "Takeru? " he asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What, no 'hi, how are you?'"  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"It's okay. I came to pick you up. We're going to go have a talk with my brother."  
  
"I already talked to him." Ken mumbled.   
  
"So have I. But, that's not the point. We're going right now." Takeru said dragging Ken out of his bedroom.  
  
"What about-"  
  
"I already asked your parents."  
  
Ken sighed in defeat. In the short time he had known Takeru, he knew there was no way to change Takeru's mind when he got in one of his moods. Ken smiled briefly at that thought. It was an interesting side to Takeru. One, in reality he wouldn't mind seeing more often. It was odd, when he was like that Ken felt more secure. He felt like Takeru would battle through all of his problems with him. Hell, he'd probably fight his way through them for him. Truthfully, that kind of attitude was exactly what Ken needed. He needed both sides of Takeru. One that would bring him out of his shell and the one that would protect him as he did so.  
  
"O-oi, Takeru."  
  
Takeru stopped in his crusade to his brothers house and turned to look at Ken. "Hai?"  
  
Ken took an unconscious step backwards as he saw the fierce determination in Takeru's eyes. He could have sworn it was the same look a wild animal would give when defending its young. It was the same look he saw when Takeru had confronted him as the Kaizer. "Are you okay?" he finally managed to ask.  
  
"That's yet to be seen. It really depends on how well this goes."  
  
"And why am I coming?"  
  
"You're involved in this too. My brother has to accept it's happening. When I first talk to him I was too upset and shocked to even talk to him. Besides, I need moral support."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
The rest of the walk was in silence. The only thing that was heard was the cool wind blowing through the branches of the trees. Takeru pulled out his spare key as soon as they walked up to the door.  
  
vvvvvvv  
  
Yamato looked up as the door opened. It was probably his Dad coming back from the emergency as the station. "Takeru?"  
  
Takeru didn't even flinch as he walked in. "We have to talk."  
  
"No, we don't."  
  
Takeru crossed over to his brother leaving Ken standing in the doorway. "Am I diseased?"  
  
"What? No."  
  
"Than what's the problem? You're going to disown me because of the person I like? You're going to sit there and say something is wrong when you're not the one involved? I know what I want, Nii-chan. I know what is right, just because some ignorant members of society think it's wrong. Is it?"  
  
"It's not-"  
  
"Natural? If it wasn't then why would I even be feeling this way."  
  
Yamato sighed. He had thought over what he had said earlier. And he didn't expect Takeru to come storming back. "I...I'm sorry. I guess, I was just a little shocked. But, if this is your choice...I'm fine with it."  
  
Takeru smiled a bit. "Thank you, Nii-chan." He nodded a bit before heading towards the door.  
  
"One other thing. Ichijouji, if you hurt my brother in any way...I'll hunt you down and hurt you."  
  
Ken stared at Yamato. Now, he was worried. "H-hai...."  
  
Takeru pulled Ken out the door smiling. "Don't worry about Nii-chan he gets overprotective."  
  
"Right..."  
  
Takeru slipped an arm around Ken's waist. "Trust me, his bark is worse than his bite. Besides, he wouldn't do anything stupid like that."  
  
"If you say so."   
  
"Ken-san. I have a basketball game tomorrow..."  
  
"I'll try to make it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Ken nodded a bit as they started down the street. "It's the least I could do."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Takeru smiled as they reached the point where they would have to separate. "For everything."  
  
vvvvvvv  
  
Ta da. The next part will be up sooner or later.  
  
  
  



	8. The Heat

This is a shorter chapter. Sorry about the delay...I just didn't have the energy to write. Thanks to all the people who kept asking me to write more.  
  
  
____________________  
  
Takeru dribbled the ball against the hardwood court. He quickly glanced around trying to spot Ken. No such luck. Unfortunately, Takeru didn't have that much time to look for him. he had to go through his full set of warmups. If he didn't his game would be flat for the rest of the night. He knew that this game meant a lot for his team, and he had to do his best. There's was more at risk than jsut that. If they won, they would get a by in the tournament. that was very good. That would mean Takeru would get a week off to do whatever he wanted, with whomever he wanted. If they lost, they would have to play. Which translated into no free time.  
  
Clank. Another one of Takeru's practice shots fell short. He just couldn't concentrate on basketball at the moment.  
  
"Takaishi."  
  
That was his coach, he was going to hear it now. "Hai, Ogata-sensei."  
  
"What's the problem."  
  
Takeru walked over slowy. "Jsut a lack of concentration. I'll be fine in jsut a few moments."  
  
"Get on the ball, Takaishi."  
  
"Hai." Takeru bowed deeply before heading back to warm up.  
  
The game went by quickly. At least it did for Takeru. It was one of his best games ever, and he couldn't explain why. Maybe, he felt the need to impress Ken. But, why would he need to do that? Why would he need to make himself seem worthy of him. It didn't matter because he couldn't find Ken in the stands at all. And now he was being forced to the aftergame party. He really didn't want to go. He was already sore and tired from the game.  
  
It didn't matter how much he complained in the end, he was still forced to go to the party.  
____________________  
  
Takeru trudged up the stairs of his apartment building. The elevator would have to be out tonight. Still, to make matters worse he was home alone tonight. His mom was out on some assignment in the countryside. Besides, having to pick up the house he still had to cook himself dinner. Life couldn't get much worse.  
  
Takeru slowly opened the door to the apartment. Why were the lights on? Great, now there was a bugalar in his apartment. "Oi, whoever's here better get out now."  
  
"It's just me, Takeru."  
  
"Ken-san?" Takeru closed the door behind him. What was Ken doing here at his house when nobody else was.  
  
"Before you ask, your mother let me in before she left." Ken nodded a bit before holding up some takeout. "I figured you would be hungry after your game. You played practically the whole game."  
  
"Y-you were there?" Takeru asked. So, he was there, but where was he. He had looked all through the bleachers.  
  
"Hai, but I stayed out of sight. I really didn't want to be bothered. Trutfully the game bores me a bit."  
  
Takeru blinked a few times. "So why did you stay?"  
  
Ken blushed a bit coughing into his hand before mumbling. "You look good in the uniform."  
  
"What was that?" Takeru asked.  
  
"I said its time to eat." Ken said quickly heading into the diningroom. That was a close call, he didn't really want to admit that he was staring at Takeru's.....assets the whole time.   
  
"So what did you get."  
  
"Random stuff really." Ken answered setting out the white boxes.  
____________________  
  
Takeru sighed as he slumped onto the couch. "Man, what a night." He stood suddenly. "I know!"  
  
Ken blinked a few times. For being tired he didn't lose much energy. He nust have some kind of reserve or something. "What are you getting?"  
  
Takeru appeared back in the room, holding up a small blue container. "Icy-Hot."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It helps a little." Takeru took a bit in his hands and rubbed it across an arm. Massaging the muscles with tight circles. He continued on with both arms, and then worked on his legs. "Way better."  
  
"What aboout your back."  
  
Takeru blinked a few times. "I'm not that flexible. I usually don't worry about it."  
  
Ken pursed his lips in thought. Should he do what he was thinking. The thought sent a small chill down his spine. "Lay on the floor. A-and, I'll get your back for you."  
  
Takeru blushed a bit. He had thought about getting cloer to Ken, but never really thought about doing much about it. It was jsut a weird fantasy that was filed away in the back of his mind. But, he still did as he was told. There was no reason not to. After all, they were going out in a way. And it was just a back rub. Nothing to be worried about.  
  
Ken eased his way towards Takeru's position on the floor. He shouldn't have even suggested it. It was a bit late for that though. "Shirt..."  
  
Takeru blinked a few times flushing a deep crimson. "Right....shirt. Of course...I should know that. It's not like you're going to put it on my clothes, right...heh heh."  
  
Ken shook his head. "If you keep rambling I will."  
  
Takeru nooded faintly. He had no idea why he was getting so embarassed all of a sudden. It wasn't like a complete stranger was going to massage his back. This was his...his significant other. It should be okay, no problems at all in that. He let out a short breath of air before slipping the shirt off of historso. Why was his mind dwelling on something that hasn't even happened. "Okay..."  
  
Ken was having second thoughts, third thoughts even. There was no reason to freeze up over something like this. Okay, there were three steps to this job. First, put the ointment on your hand. Good, that was done. Next, rub your hands together. Simple enough. Third, rub said hands on Takeru's back. Damn, it was easy.  
  
Takeru shivered a bit as the cold hands decended on his back. Bt, those feelings were soon replaced by a soft sigh of pleasure as the knots in his back were slowly massaged away.  
____________________  
  
  
  
  
  
~~Like I was going to write something even mildly erotic. Bah. I have class...and I have plenty of time for that later. Mwahahaha!~~  
  
  



	9. The Calm

Okay, here goes the 9th chapter of my fic. And this is where it starts getting well...cruel.  
  
Finished: No way Jose  
Archive: Of course  
  
  
______________________  
  
Natsuko pushed open the front door. Four am was late for a parent to be getting home at. And with the sudden downpour that had started the weather had continued its odd trends. It was as if it was going through a plethora of mood swings. She was glad that one of Takeru's friends had decided to come over. It was actually the first time she had met the young man. She had certainly heard of him. Not only from her son, but from various news reports too. He seemed like a well mannered individual. Speaking of her son and his friend, they were both asleep on the couch. The raven haired boy was leaned up against the corner of the couch with a mess of blonde hair pressed up against his chest. A partly nude mess of blonde hair against him even. The sight was a bit odd at first. But, they did look content in their awkward sleeping arrangement.  
  
Ken's eyes drifted open to the invading light. "Takaishi-san?" It took a few moments for the situation to register to him. Takeru, half naked, cling to him like a koala. "_Anou."  
  
_ "Mmm. Ken-chan. Lower." Takeru moaned in his sleep.   
  
Ken blinked a few times blushing a deep crimson. "_Anou_." He mumbled. He began to shake Takeru gently trying to get him to wake up.  
  
"He won't wake up, he could sleep through World War Three." Natsuko commented. "You'll explain all this in the morning." With that the young mother headed off to her room.  
  
"_Anou_."  
  
______________________  
_  
  
_ Takeru yawned as he finally woke up. Tired eyes glanced around from where his head rested, on the bed. On the bed? He could have sworn he fell asleep on the couch up against Ken. He certainly remembered leaning up against Ken while they were watching television. Speaking of Ken, where the hell was he now. "Oi..."  
  
"Oi what?" Ken asked as he stepped back in holding a small coffee cup. He tilted his head to look down at Takeru.  
  
"How did I end up back here?" The blonde boy asked making an exaggerated gesture of the room.  
  
"Your mother came home. I figured it would be better to move you here." Ken shrugged a bit.  
  
Takeru thought about it for a moment, realizing how they had been sitting earlier that night. "She....walked in?"  
  
Ken shook his head to the unfinished question. "She just said we needed to have a talk."  
  
Takeru buried his head in the pillow. He had wanted to tell his mother about his 'choice' in relationships himself. Not for to walk in on something that was a bit.....awkward. Well, now he would definitely have to tell her. Well, that was going to be two off his list to break the news to. "Well....at least she didn't throw you out or anything."_  
  
_Ken nodded a bit as he stared off into space. This whole situation was funny to him. Not funny in that it was some kind of comedy. Funny in how ironic the situation really was. Who would have ever thought that he would end up with Takeru. Certainly not him, even though he had found the blonde haired bearer of Hope attractive ever since the first time he saw him. That was back when he was the Kaizer. Another thing that was ironic, Takeru had hated the Kaizer with all his heart, and here he was now giving his heart to the one that was the person he hated. Why was he suddenly thinking about that after all these years? Truthfully, the Kaizer was still a part of him and it'll probably always will be.  
  
"It's raining again." Ken didn't even hear Takeru's comment, he simply continued staring off into space.  
  
Takeru turned his head looking towards Ken. "Oi, something wrong." There was still no response from his boyfriend. Boyfriend? Were they really together? They had been seeing each other a lot. But, that's about it. Through all the times they went to dinner or the movies they hadn't done much in the category of affection. Takeru figured Ken just wasn't into that sort of thing. He never thought that Ken could not feel the same way for him, it was just not possible in his mind. Ken, was still staring off into space. "Are you okay Ken?"  
  
Ken looked up suddenly. "Gomen, I'm just not feeling very well. I think I should head home.."  
  
Takeru nodded a bit, before smiling. "I'll walk you there."  
  
"Anou. You don't have to do that...."  
  
Takeru shrugged a bit. "I know I don't have to do it. But, I want to." He glanced back out the window. The rain was mere dewdrops compared to the earlier downpours. "It's not raining very hard now, if we leave now we won't get drenched."  
  
______________________  
  
The two walked down the street through the light rain. It seemed to be the calm before the storm. In reality, it was simply the eye of it. Ken sighed again, why was his mind suddenly on things that happened in the past.   
  
Takeru stopped at the light before it changed signaling them to cross. He started across making it half way before he noticed Ken was not with him. He looked back to see Ken standing on the other sidewalk lost in thought. "Oi, Ken-san!" he yelled.  
  
Ken looked up blinking a bit. "Sorry, I'm coming."  
  
Takeru nodded and started to cross the second half of the street.  
  
Ken continued to stare at his feet he really needed to do some thinking when he got home. He looked up as he felt a drop of cool water fall upon his head. His eyes widened as a deafening screech broke through the air. His eyes widened at the scene in front of him. He couldn't move lying a little in front of him was.....  
  
  
.....the crumpled body of Takeru.  
  
______________________  
  
There be angst in the future._  
_


	10. 

So, it's been almost two years since I last updated this story. I never realized it was that long. Aiya. Well, I had decided to stop posting on FF.net since that whole NC-17 thing. I figured it was a bit retarded since half the NC-17 stories were written by people under 18 x____________x. You'll probably notice my writing style has changed a bit. It has been two years, and sometimes it happens. And now Chapter ten! Woot. Oh, and I would like to say there are some annoying people who decide they want to flame people and such. And it's quite annoying when they haven't posted anything themselves. And to those I say. BITE ME. ^_^

It was all a blur for Ken. One second he was walking home with Takeru and the next it was insanity. He never really understood how much something like this could hurt him. Another car accident, another turn of events. It was simply unfair. He hadn't done anything to deserve this again. His time as the Digimon Kaiser was over, and he had tried to make it better. Was it not enough? Was this some kind of cruel game karma was playing on him? There were so many questions running through his mind. And one simple statement of it's not fair.

He barely noticed the rest of Takeru's family arrive. Sometimes, self misery does that to a person. Locks them inside their own mind. The mind likes to do that, take one incident and replay it over and over again. Leaving a person exhausted and on the verge of a breakdown.

"Ken-kun."

Ken stiffened as he felt an arm draw him close. His eyes shifted upwards to find the voices owner. "Y-Yamato-san..?" A wave of emotion washed over the younger boy causing him to bury his face in Yamato's jacket. "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault..!"

"It's not your fault." Yamato wasn't the best at being comforting. Far from it. But, he knew that Ken had to be hurting. It was all he could do to keep himself in one piece. "You weren't the bastard driving the car.."

Ken nodded faintly, but it didn't change anything in his mind. He shouldn't have lagged behind like he did. He should have kept up. If he hadn't been so slow, none of this would have happened. "I...he stopped to wait for me.."

He spent the next hour crying, there wasn't much else he really could do at the time. Eventually, he was dragged out of the hospital and to his home. He didn't want to leave without information about Takeru's condition, but Yamato had forced him to go home and get some sleep. Sleep, it was really a laughable idea. How could he even try to sleep when he knew Takeru was laying in a hospital bed. There could be so many things wrong with him. He could be in a coma and Ken didn't know. He could be paralyzed and Ken didn't know. It was agonizing to say the least. 

Sleep had never been easy for Ken. The few times he could remember getting enough sleep was when he was with Takeru. Those thoughts only made things worse. How long would it take until someone told him what was going on. And now, he had to try and sleep. 

Yamato didn't know how he had gotten Ken home in the first place. He practically had to carry him out. He really hadn't believed that Ken cared for his brother so much. That exactly wasn't true. Yamato knew that people seemed to flock around his brother. Even when he was being an annoying brat they still came around. He just had that air about him. Fortunately, it wasn't long after he made it back he found out about his brothers condition. It wasn't has bad as Ken had made it out to be. There were going to be a few long term problems. A few bones were broken, and he wouldn't be walking for a few months. Not bad at all considering. It was rather late as it was and he simply didn't know if he should call Ken and tell him the news. It was simple phone call really, considering he didn't get a hold of Ken and could only leave a message. His brother was simply the luckiest person around. Unfortunately, the road would be a bit bumpy over the next couple of months.

-----------------------

Yeah, short chapter...but I wanted to get this part over with. I'm not much a fan of this kind of angst anymore. I have some new plans....to start and yeah. ^_^


End file.
